callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Karma (misja)
Karma – szósta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Mason, Harper, Salazar i wspomagający ich Farid mają za zadanie uratować Karmę i wydostać ją z pływającego miasta - Colossusa. Żołnierze lądują i wychodzą na pokład, kierując się do punktu ochrony. Po przejściu przez punkt, oddział kieruje się do windy. Harper wysiada na jednym z pięter, gdzie przy okazji wpada na Karmę, a Salazar i David zjeżdżają niżej do serwerowni. W serwerowni eliminują dwóch przebywających tam najemników. Używając małego drona, udaje im się zdobyć skan siatkówki pracownika serwerowni i dostać się do środka. Po wyeliminowaniu przebywających tam wrogów i uzyskaniu obrazu ze wszystkich kamer udaje im się znaleźć Karmę, która przebywa w klubie Solar. Eliminując kolejnych wrogów, wreszcie docierają do klubu, w którym Harper znalazł już Karmę. Chwilę później do klubu wkracza DeFalco z kilkoma żołnierzami i zaczyna strzelać do cywili. Podczas wymiany ognia udaje mu się porwać Karmę, więc żołnierze ruszają za nim w pościg. Po długiej wymianie ognia z przeciwnikami, mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Karma uratowana= Jeśli graczowi uda się dotrzeć na lądowisko wystarczająco szybko i zabić DeFalco, to Karma zostanie uratowana. |-| Karma porwana= Jeśli gracz nie dobiegnie na lądowisko wystarczająco szybko, to DeFalco przeżyje i pojawi się w kolejnych misjach, a Karma zostanie porwana i będzie można ją uratować w misji "Druga szansa". Po uratowaniu (bądź nie) Karmy, misja dobiega końca. Postacie *David "Sekcja" Mason *Mike Harper *Salazar *DeFalco (żywy/KIA) (zależne od gracza) *Chloe "Karma" Lynch (żywa/POW) (zależne od gracza) *Farid (słyszalny) *Raul Menendez (cutscenka) Wyzwania *Zdobądź skan siatkówki w czasie krótszym niż 60 sekund. *Odzyskaj cenny ładunek (Ziggy). *Zabij przeciwników (x5) w Klubie Solar, trafiając ich w głowę. *Nie dopuść, żeby zginęli jacyś cywile. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x5) zjeżdżających po linie. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x25) na otwartym terenie. *Obezwładnij przeciwników (x20), używając kastetu bojowego. *Nie dopuść do zniszczenia ASD. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Piosenka podczas strzelaniny w klubie to zmodyfikowana piosenka Skrillexa i Alvina Riska – Try it Out. *W drugiej cutscence, gdy zostaje porwana przez DeFalco i kiedy Sekcja obserwuje ich przez kamery to jej ubiór jest taki sam jak w misji "Odyseusz" mimo, że w całej misji ma skórzaną kurtkę. Galeria Karma briefing BOII.png|Salazar, Mason i Harper na odprawie Colossus Arrival BOII.png|Przybycie na Colossusa Harper and Salazar on plane BOII.png|Harper w samolocie Colossus Approach BOII.png|W drodze do punktu ochrony Colossus BOII.png|Colossus z góry Chick at the Elevator BOII.png|Mike wpadający na Chloe Cover Blown BOII.png|Salazar i David zabijają najemników w serwerowni Ziggy Watching Bomb Placement BOII.png|Ziggy "patrzy" na najemników podkładających bomby Guard Taze BOII.png|Zabicie szefa ochrony przez Ziggy'ego Server Room Karma BOII.png|Wnętrze serwerowni Karma Identified BOII.png|Zdobycie informacji na temat wyglądu "Karmy" Solar Club Approach BOII.png|Wejście do klubu Solar Dancefloor Karma BOII.png|Ludzie tańczący w klubie DeFalco Hostage BOII.png|DeFalco z zakładnikiem Dance Fight BOII.png|Walka z najemnikami w klubie Mall Attack BOII.png|Walki w centrum handlowym Evacuation Karma BOII.png|Uciekający cywile Good Ending Karma BOII.png|Misja wykonana Bad Ending Karma BOII.png|Misja nieudana en:Karma Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II